The Mating of Wolves
by CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Wolf Demon’s Ginta and Hakkaku slip out for a little ‘quality time’ when they should be guarding the waterfall cave. What will happen when Koga finds out? Yaoi. Please RandR. Basically PWP. If you dont like stuff like that, then dont read.


The Mating of Wolves

Summary- Wolf Demon's Ginta and Hakkaku slip out for a little 'quality time' when they should be guarding the waterfall cave. What will happen when Koga finds out? Yaoi. RandR. 

**Disclaimer- **I don't own any of the characters. I'm not even sure if I own the storyline.

**A/N- **Ginta and Hakkaku don't get enough notice so I just had to write a story about them. Please be nice and review. I apologize if the boys are outta character, but you see Ginta and Hakakku so rarely that it's hard to portray them correctly.

It was a beautiful, hot, and still summer day. Ginta was dozing lightly out of boredom when Hakkaku found him.

"Hey, no sleeping on the job." Ginta started, and his guard partner, Hakkaku, glared at him.

"I wasn't sleeping." Ginta protested weakly.

"Sure you weren't." Hakkaku replied sarcastically. "See anything interesting?"

"Nothing's moved out there in the three hours that I've been sitting here except the wind. And you." He added as an afterthought.

"Yeah, its pretty dead out there today." He stated, settling down next to Ginta, close enough for their thighs to brush.

Ginta glanced around to make sure no one was around, before turning towards the other man. "Got any idea's for how to break the boredom?"

"Yeah, one or two." Hakkaku replied before gently kissing Ginta. "Nothing much is happening round here, so wanna go somewhere more… private?" He asked.

"Yeah." Was the reply, so Hakkaku stood up with Ginta in his arms. "Where are we going?"

"The other day I found a hidden cave nearby, so that's where we're headed." Hakkaku replied.

Ginta trembled slightly with anticipation. "How far away is this place?"

"Oh, only a few minutes."

"Wait. Are you sure Koga doesn't know about the place?"

Hakkaku paused, considering the question, then carefully replied, "No, I don't think he does, but I'm not 100 percent certain. Anyway it's safe enough right now. Koga's off somewhere, hunting, and wont be back until dark, at the soonest."

Ginta nodded, "Yeah. Sounds safe enough to me." By this time they had arrived at the cave. As Hakkaku had said, it was well hidden, to the point where you couldn't find it unless you already knew it was there. Inside the cave was large, circular, and dimly lit.

"So, now whatcha want to do?" Ginta asked. Hakkaku kissed him again in response, and, letting Ginta's feet drop to the ground, pushed him up against the wall.

"Whoa, slow down. We have all day, ya know." Ginta pretended to complain.

"Hmm… let me think about that." Hakkaku replied while nibbling Ginta's neck. "Slowing down's no fun." He added, after a minute, "but if you insist…" Without waiting for an answer, he went back to nibbling Ginta's neck before moving up to the other mans sensitive ears. Ginta rewarded him with a delicious moan. "You like that, dontcha?"

"Ye… Yes… I do…" Ginta replied between moans with a high, breathy voice.

Suddenly Hakkaku pulled away. Whimpering in protest, Ginta reached for him, them saw that Hakkaku had pulled away to undress, and pulled at his own clothing.

Both demons were panting by the time they were both naked. Hakkaku pushed Ginta down onto the floor so he was lying on his back, and straddled his hips. Reaching behind him, he grabbed Ginta's cock and began stroking him, then stopped.

"Do you want to be top or bottom?" He breathed.

"Whatever, doesn't matter." Ginta replied, equally breathless.

"Ok, then, spread em." Hakkaku suggested.

Ginta did so, and Hakkaku, positioned between Ginta's legs, wet one of his fingers, and inserted it into the other man to prepare him. At the same time, he took Ginta into his mouth to distract him. After a while, he inserted a second, and then, with a scissoring motion a third, and removed them, positioning himself at Ginta's entrance.

"Ready?" Ginta nodded, and Hakkaku pushed into him, setting the pace slow at first, speeding only when his partner begin moaning in pleasure. Ginta rocked his hips against Hakkaku, causing the man to cry out in surprised pleasure. He was even more surprised when Ginta rolled them over so that he was on top, and began riding Hakkaku.

"Ginta- oh, yeah…" Hakkaku moaned, urging Ginta on. He complied, and rode him harder than ever, and pushed Hakkaku over the edge. Feeling the eruption inside him, Ginta also came.

Neither of them realized that they were being watched until a voice from the entrance stated; "I thought I'd put you two on guard duty."

Simultaneously, Ginta and Hakkaku looked up at their leader, Koga, afraid. Koga did not tolerate them slaking off., even though Naraku was dead. And when Koga got mad, watch out! But the expression on Koga's face at that moment wasn't anger, it was… amusement? No, not exactly amusement, but something akin to it.

They looked at each other, each asking the other what the best way to handle the situation would be, both unable to answer that question. Koga answered it for them. "I'm not mad. I know that you two are a couple, have been ever since your promised mates were killed at Naraku's castle. And I'm cool with that. But next time you two want some alone time when you should be on guard duty, find someone who can cover for you." Koga then turned and walked out of the cave, leaving two extremely stunned wolves behind.


End file.
